The Major and the Tunnel
by Chopstick Legend
Summary: Major Hochstetter has found the tunnels! Will he expose all or will divine intervention save Hogan and his men from the firing squad? WARNING:Character death Non graphic


_Disclaimer: __I do not own any of the Hogan's Heroes characters as much as I would like to.___

_A.N__: This is in response to a challenge set by Robin and Kathy at the end of their story, "The Many Deaths of Major Hochstetter". Please enjoy and review!_

**The Major and the Tunnel**

Major Wolfgang Hochstetter stood in the woods near Luft Stalag 13, his black Gestapo uniform blending in with the shadows cast by the trees in the moonlight. He had been there for an hour already; how much longer would he have to wait? The Major was positive that the Senior POW officer in the nearby stalag, Colonel Robert Hogan, was actually an underground agent by the name of Papa Bear but with no proof he was unable to arrest Hogan and often found himself being laughed at by his superiors. He had searched the barracks numerous times and found no trace of the tunnels he was positive were there so now he was trying a new approach. He was watching to find the outside entrance to the tunnels.

Just then Hochstetter heard soft footsteps and whispered voices approaching causing him to duck back to avoid being seen. Two men walked by in Luftwaffe uniform and the Major quickly identified them as the Englishman and Frenchman who shared the barracks with Colonel Hogan.

_Newkirk and LeBeau_ His memory supplied as he watch the two men pause and suddenly duck down behind a tree stump. Realising what was happening Hochstetter also ducked, just narrowly avoiding getting lit up by the spot light. Getting to his feet again Hochstetter watched as Newkirk opened a trapdoor in the top of the tree stump and quickly climbed down followed by LeBeau.

It took Major Hochstetter two more passes of the spot light before he found the catch to unlock the trapdoor. After another pass of the light he opened the door and started down the ladder as quietly as he could. As he paused to close the tree stump lid, he heard the guards in the camp yelling for roll call and smiled. He would have the tunnels to himself at least until roll call ended and knowing how Klink could babble on, that could be a while.

_I knew you were behind all this Hogan! By the time I'm finished here all that will be left for you, my dear Hogan, will be a firing squad! _ With a satisfied grin plastered on his face the Gestapo Major headed off down the tunnel. He was astounded at how well built the tunnel was. All the walls and rooves had been well reinforced to help protect the men from cave ins and lamps hung from the walls every couple of metres. The tunnel he was following finally opened out into a large room where he discovered a radio. Opposite the radio he found a small alcove full of medical supplies and a small camp bed. His excitement growing Hochstetter picked up his pace and hurried from one tunnel to another discovering all the wonders of this secret underground world. A machine shop, fully equipped lab and printing presses producing counterfeit German currency all got a thorough examination before he headed back to the radio room to check out one of the last tunnels.

This tunnel led to a room full of civilian clothes, boots and a decent sewing kit but what shocked Hochstetter most was the large array of different German military uniforms that lined the walls. Luftwaffe, Gestapo, SS and Abwehr uniforms of all different ranks and sizes hung everywhere.

_Klink! You Dummkopf! All this is happening right under your nose! _The Major snarled in his mind before reassuring himself that the Kommandant would be joining Hogan in front of the firing squad. Heading down another tunnel which seemed to just be a storage area with a few boxes and empty clothes racks; Major Hochstetter abruptly heard a low loud noise like thunder crashing. As the entire tunnel shook, the roof supports groaned then gave way with a crack. Dirt, rock and timber showered down on the Gestapo officer before a large rock stove in his skull saving Colonel Hogan and his men from discovery.

_Meanwhile in another part of the tunnels_

"Carter, are you sure this stuff is safe?" Corporal Newkirk asked pulling his friend Sergeant Carter to his feet as the dust from Carter's recent explosion settled.

"Of course!" Carter replied examining his creation "It's only popcorn!"

_The End_


End file.
